Reason to Believe
by spoodle monkey
Summary: The attack had come literally out of nowhere, he lay on the forest floor broken and bleeding. NARUSASU, KAKAIRU etc, rated M for later content YAOISLASH final chapter up!
1. Never too late

**CHAPTER 1**-

_**Never too late**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own, but when i become mega rich and famous...how i do not know...i shall buy them all and then yaoi will rule the world...cause i feel like it...**

**A/N- Rated M for later on, possibly in chapter 2, give me reviews and i give you smex**

-**bold**- Kyuubi speaking to Naruto.

* * *

The attack had come literally out of nowhere. A group of ninja, maybe ten of them, all jounin level had been waiting for them with an ambush. When the fight had started, he had tried to figure out what village they were from, however none of them wore the standard forehead protectors. 

He hadn't been strong enough, was still only a chunnin and as soon as the fight had begun, he and Sakura had both been hit by some foreign jutsu that not only did not allow them to use their chakra, but seemed to suppress the Kyuubi's chakra and healing capabilities as well. They were screwed, not that it stopped him.

Naruto lay on the hard forest floor, broken and bleeding as the enemy nin searched their packs and vests. He knew they wouldn't find what they were looking for, the scroll for the Village of ice had been the only thing of importance they had been carrying and the two teens had managed to deliver it approximately a day before hand.

A twisted, scarred face loomed above him, dull grey eyes glaring down at him.

"Where is it?" The man hissed, gripping the collar of his jacket and pulling so he was almost sitting. Naruto grimaced at the pain the movement sent through him.

"Sorry, you're just a little late." He ground out, smirking around a blood caked mouth.

"Why you little-" A hand hit the side of his head, his ears ringing, eye sight blacking out for a moment.

"Son of a bitch!" He cried out; as he was dumped unceremoniously back onto the hard ground. His limbs felt like lead weights, weighing him down. Pink hair caught his eye as he spotted Sakura laying a few feet away, bleeding from several wounds, unconscious. Even together, there had been too many of them, he hadn't been beaten this badly in a long time.

He knew they needed to get back to Konoha or at least to the nearest medic-nin. Sakura had been training the past few years under the Hokage, but she was in no position to heal anyone. Naruto could feel the shifting of the two broken ribs he had and the throbbing in his left arm and leg from where he had impacted a large solid tree. Both were probably broken with his luck.

"We don't need these two, kill them." The voice, low and gravely, floated down to him, registering sluggishly in his mind.

"NO!" he pushed himself to his feet, biting his lip at the pain that shot through him. Staggering, he swung his fist at the nearest figure, only to have it blocked, before he was knocked back down, this time landing on his front, white-hot pain lancing through him as a senbon was imbedded in his shoulder. "Argh!"

They needed help; he was in no position to help Sakura or himself like this. He couldn't move, could barely breath, and it appeared as though the senbon had been poisoned as his thoughts turned sluggish. The present pain doubled as a foot connected with his side. He needed a plan, but none could come to mind. The Kyuubi was being blocked by something; some jutsu and he didn't know how to break it. For the first time, the fear of death crept into his mind.

Would he die here? Without saving Sakura or finally getting Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei together or becoming Hokage or, or even bringing Sasuke back.

_Sasuke_…he grunted as the foot connected with his side again, but this time he pushed the pain aside, wrapping his hand around the ankle and pulling sending the man off balance.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of." He grinned, climbing to his knees, then unsteadily to his feet. Without Kyuubi, he didn't have long with the poison, but at least he could save Sakura.

'**You'll kill us both.'** A deep, familiar voice echoed through his mind. He shook his head, grimacing. 'If I do nothing we'll both die anyways.' He replied, reaching into his weapons holster for whatever he had left. A single kunai and three shurriken were all it contained.

'**Break their jutsu and we can kill them all.' **He chose to ignore the last part. He had no idea how to break this jutsu, Sakura hadn't even been sure. He would have to make do. If Lee could fight without the use of chakra then he could too!

"You bastards should've never messed with Uzumaki Naruto!" He moved quickly, ignoring the pain shooting through him. What he wouldn't give for Sakura's brute strength right now. Luck was on his side, as the five remaining members of the group seemed as worn out as he was and appeared injured, making it less difficult then it could have been.

His kunai took care of a tall, deathly pale woman, the shurriken injuring two others before he was knocked onto his side, sliding a few feet in the dirt. The pain he had been ignoring came back, flaring through him, reminding him of his injuries.

The poison had spread through him quickly, the fight allowing it to flow through his veins freely and now he could feel it taking hold of him. The burst of energy from before disappeared, draining him, so all he could do was lay there, eyes drooping and eye sight graying. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the next attack, but it never came.

Shouting and the sounds of metal hitting metal filled the clearing, followed by the '_thud_' of something landing on the forest floor.

Fighting the weariness, he opened his eyes, tilting his head enough, so he could see without causing too much pain.

The enemy nin lay scattered around the clearing, eyes staring blankly up at the sky. Green grass lay underneath them, stained with crimson. Naruto's vision graying around the edges, he tried to pull himself up, but only managed to flop onto his back painfully, the darkening sky bearing down on him.

He was pulled up suddenly, someone leaning him back against something warm. Too tired and sore to fight, he leaned into the warmth, a familiar scent tickling his nose. Dark obsidian eyes stared down at him, worried. Jet-black hair, lining a pale face.

"Why didn't you use your chakra?!" Through the haze in his mind, he registered the voice, slowly processing the question. What right did he have to be angry? He wasn't the one in pain!

"Jutsu. Wha-?" _What are you doing here?_ He rasped, pretty sure the second part was only in his head, raising a shaking hand, trying to touch the pale skin that couldn't be there, had to be a figment of his imagination brought on by the effects of the poison. He had left. He couldn't be back.

The anger faded from the dark eyes, replaced by the worry from before. But since when did _he_ worry about anyone?

"I'll get you two back to Konoha. Just rest." A hand grasped his tightly, fingers threading with his. Soft lips pressed against his blood caked ones briefly, too briefly, before the other teen pulled back, running a hand through the blond locks soothingly. What had happened to the cold bastard he had known, the one that didn't care for anyone? "Baka. You're always getting into trouble when I'm not around." Apparently the teme was still there. He grunted in response as he was suddenly shifted up and onto a shoulder, the movement jarring his injuries. He hissed in pain; before he was suddenly shifted onto the raven-haired teen's back, head resting against the crook in the pale neck. Holding on tight, he felt him stoop to pick up Sakura, then preparing to get up into the trees.

"Tsunade will be able to break the jutsu." Naruto nodded silently, his eyes closing against his will.

"You better be there when I wake up teme." He mumbled. Then, only because he probably wouldn't remember this when he woke up and could blame it on his injuries, added, "missed you, Sasuke." Before closing his eyes, feeling strangely safe.

* * *

**Reviews and feedback welcome! The first of probably 3 chapters, cause until Sasuke returns, I'm gonna amuse myself like this. Reviews help me write faster!**


	2. Wake Up

**Chapter 2- Wake up**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own...yet muahahahhahah! ...right, see this is what happens with too muc sugar and not enough sleep...**

**A/N sorry it took so long to update, but here it is! chapter 2 of 3! yay me! warning there is sex in here, male on male action yadda yadda, didnt really go into description...well not as much as some of my friends seem to like me to write, but that doesnt matter right now. Read and review and i'll try to get chapter 3 up for christmas along with a gaaraxlee story i wrote for xmas...in the middle of the summer...yeah i know im weird, so anywho read and review and i give you a shino cookie! (cause we all know shino rules!)

* * *

**

The throbbing pain that radiated through his body was not a new feeling to him. On the contrary- he knew exactly what the feeling meant; he had just been in a fight. However, what he couldn't quite place was exactly where he was at the moment.

His hazy mind could not quite process what was making the strange 'beeping' noises, or the itchy feel of sterilized sheets surrounding him. The air smelled strange, like medicine, but aside from the steady 'beeping' noise he had yet to identify, it was silent.

Even if he had wanted to drift off back to sleep, a nagging at the back of his mind would not let him, so curiosity eventually won out as he attempted to pry open his sleep crusted eyes.

Harsh bright lights blinded him, forcing his eyes closed as the throbbing in his head increased. The second time, he managed to open them all the way, waiting for the world to stop spinning so he could take in exactly where he was.

Without moving too much, he could see parts of a hospital room, white sterile walls and sheets, some sort of machine next to his bed that appeared to be a heart monitor.

Naruto struggled to sit up, only succeeding in collapsing back against his pillows as a voice echoed through his head telling him to 'settle down and heal'. Kyuubi! He realized with a start, that the fox demon had been healing him, meaning the jutsu had been broken. But did that mean they were back in Konoha?

It certainly looked like one of the hospital rooms from his village, but what he had learned over the years was that appearances could be deceiving. That brought up the question of, what had happened. How did he manage to get to a hospital? And where was Sakura?

He struggled to sit up, grunting in frustration when his legs became tangled in the sheets. He had to find his team-mate, needed to know if his friend was okay. Only problem was, was that he couldn't remember what had happened after collapsing to the ground- had someone helped them? There was no way the two of them could have made it on their own.

Naruto hissed when his bare feet hit the cold floor, but continued on, yanking off the wires attached to him and swaying slightly as the world decided to spin around him. The cold seemed to seep through his thin hospital clothes as he continued on, stumbling a bit, reaching for the door. He started to tilt forwards, grabbing onto the door for support, as it suddenly swung open.

The blond teenager fell forwards into something hard, bringing it with himself to the floor with a 'crash'!

Naruto lay still, attempting to catch his breath and soak up all the warmth the person below him was emitting. Because that's what it was that he had crashed into, a person wearing a familiar shade of blue that he couldn't quite place and if he tilted his head slightly, he could see pale arms coming up to rest on his back.

"Well, well, well- I see our patients finally awake." He grunted, glaring up at the silver haired man standing just outside the doorway, smirking down at him. "Not trying to escape already are we?"

"Shouldn't you be off stalking Iruka-sensei?" Naruto sighed, deciding on the best way to get up and off the silent person he was still using as a pillow.

"Sadly, no. Iruka promised me dinner if I left him alone today, which was fine since I've been assigned guard duty. I'm actually guarding the person you're currently laying on."

That caught his attention as he finally summoned the energy to lift his head and meet the obsidian eyes staring at him. _Sasuke?_ Memories of the fight and how Sasuke had shown up and saved them hit him like a ton of bricks.

Sasuke was here? Here, in Konoha? He had fully expected the raven-haired teen to take off once he had passed out, but there he was, sprawled out under Naruto, staring at him with those guarded, dark eyes.

"Sasuke?" He barely noticed Kakashi slip away, down the hallway, leaving the two of them. Sasuke slid out from under him; tugging him to his feet, before leading the blond back to the bed and helping him back onto it. "You actually stayed."

"Hn. Dobe, I had to make sure you didn't try to do anything stupid." Naruto sank back into the pillows, a small smirk making its way to his face at the familiar insult. The smirk faded quickly however.

"Sakura! What happened to her? Is she okay?" Sasuke silenced him by placing a hand over the blond's mouth, waiting for the muffled ranting to stop.

"Sakura is fine; Tsunade healed her a few days ago. Her parents took her home yesterday." The blond teen watched as Sasuke glanced around the room, eyes fixating on nothing in particular, shifting almost uncomfortably.

"Sasuke, what-"

"NARUTO!" The door banged open with a start, interrupting his question. The sudden arms wrapped around his neck startled him, pulling him into a tight hug. "You're awake!" A flash of blond hair cried, before another set of arms, joined the hug, pink hair in his face.

"Ino? Sakura?" He managed to mumble, "Kinda can't breathe here." The two girls backed off, smiling sheepishly, Sakura with various bandages covering her.

"You were out for close to a week!" Sakura glared at him, looking tempted to hit him. "And Kakashi-sensei said that you tried to escape!"

"Hey! I was just making sure this was Konoha, sides, I ran into Sasuke on my way out."

The two girls seemed to finally notice the fourth person in the room, standing near the door, face a mask. Ino and Sakura glanced at each other, then back at Sasuke, confusion written on their faces.

"The rumors are true then?" Ino finally said, not running forwards to hug the raven-haired teen like Naruto had thought they would.

"You really are back." Sakura finished for Ino.

Naruto glanced at his friends, feeling like he was missing something important. Frustrated, he pushed his blankets to the side once again, swinging his legs off of the bed; he really was feeling much better now, with Kyuubi healing him. He stood, swaying slightly and clutching at the bed to regain his balance at the sudden head rush.

Sasuke was at his side in an instant, arm wrapped around his waist, keeping from falling over.

"Hn, dobe- sit down and stay down." Naruto stuck out his tongue as he was settled back onto the bed, leaning against the pillows. Sasuke stepped back only to be suddenly pulled into a tight hug.

"You're back." Sakura's voice hiccupped as she hugged him, making room so Ino could join in. Obsidian eyes locked on to his over the two girls heads. The blond boy grinned, his smile somewhat softer than his usual smirk. Sasuke was back…_his_ Sasuke. He shook himself mentally, pushing the thought aside.

* * *

"Here it is." His apartment hadn't moved in the past few years, however he wasn't sure if Sasuke would remember where it was. Apparently he had, as the raven-haired teen headed straight for his door, using the spare key Naruto had so expertly hidden to unlock the door and help the blond inside. "I'm fine you know, Tsunade said so herself." 

Sasuke ignored him, pushing him down onto the small couch Naruto had bout a year ago.

"I see you're still as messy as ever, dobe." Naruto flipped him the finger, feeling no real venom behind it, as his friend settled onto the small couch next to him, legs touching.

"Hey! I'm a lot neater than Kiba." He crossed his arms, sticking out his lower lip in a pout. Silence descended on the two, Sasuke glancing over the wall of pictures Naruto had accumulated over the years.

"How did you talk Kakashi-sensei into letting me stay here the night?" The raven-haired teen finally asked quietly, eyes still on the pictures.

"Bribed him with the key to Iruka-sensei's apartment." He muttered, shifting in his seat to get a better look at the other teen. "Sasuke…why'd you come back?"

Sasuke stood suddenly, without a word, heading into Naruto's small kitchen. "Do you have anything other than ramen, dobe?"

"Bastard." Naruto got to his feet, marching the four steps to the kitchen and forcibly spinning his friend around. "Answer my question!"

If it came to a fistfight, like most of their fights usually did, he wasn't sure that he'd be able to be much of a challenge. He was still recovering whether he wanted to admit it or not. Mostly he was just tired, he didn't want to fight Sasuke, he'd just come back and he didn't want to push him away again. So he pulled him close instead.

His friend went rigid in the hug, arms hanging loosely at his sides. "What are you doing Naruto?"

"What does it look like teme? It's called a hug, get used to it." The blond smiled into blue fabric as he felt arms hesitantly return the hug. "Why'd you do it? Why'd you come home?" He'd get an answer even if it killed him, refusing to let go when the other tried to pull away.

A sigh ruffled the hair above his ear. "There…are some things that a shinobi cannot do alone…" He hated half-truths, hated how no one ever said what they meant. But Sasuke was the exception. He understood, or at least he thought he did. "And there are some things that mean more then…revenge." If he hadn't of been pressed up against the other teen he would have missed the softly spoken words.

"I've been telling you that for years." The blond grinned pulling back, and busying himself with searching for something edible that was not ramen. "There should be some vegetables in the fridge that Iruka-sensei brought over."

"Naruto?" He glanced up; noticing for the first time that Sasuke had yet to move. "Kakashi-sensei said that you never stopped searching for me. Why?"

Naruto ducked his head, leaning against the counter. "I couldn't just let you run off like that." He grinned, the smile not quite meeting his eyes. "You're important to me, teme."

"Naruto-" The raven-haired teen trailed off, eyes locking with the others. The blond crossed the space between them quickly, bringing their lips together almost frantically.

"I missed you." Fingers gripped his hips painfully, pulling them closer together. The blond groaned as their tongues touched, stroking together. His jacket was pushed the floor, his and Sasuke's shirts joining soon after. The skin on skin contact fueled them further as they stumbled out of the kitchen down the hall to Naruto's room.

The backs of Sasuke's knees hit the bed as he fell backwards, using the momentum to pull the other down on top of him.

"Naruto." He panted, dragging the blond in for a wet kiss, breaking away to suck on the skin above his collarbone, leaving a mark.

"You're not aloud to leave again, teme." Naruto grunted, shedding his pants with some difficulty, dragging Sasuke's down, and tossing them over his shoulder. Pleasure shot through them as the ground together, Sasuke's legs coming up to wrap around the blonds waist. "Not," He kissed him, "leaving," his hand came between them, stroking them both. "again." The sound of the bed hitting the wall as their rhythm became erratic was rivaled only by the sounds of their panting, mouths meeting for a hard, possessive kiss.

He bit down on the pale skin of Sasuke's neck as he came, calling out his lover's name, his name on the raven-haired teens lips as he came soon after, the two collapsing in a sticky heap on the bed.

With his remaining strength, Naruto wiped them down, pulling the discarded blanket up and over them, before pulling Sasuke so he was flush up against him.

"Better be here when I wake up."

* * *

Sasuke laid awake, fingers idly running through blond locks, the smell of sex still strong in the room. The moonlight filtered through the half open blind, casting shadows in the dark room. 

"_Better be here when I wake up."_ He smiled softly, the fluttery emotion inside of him breaking through his cold mask. It didn't matter though, Naruto was the only one there to see it and the blond was currently dead to the world.

"Sasuke." Naruto grunted his name, shifting closer.

He wasn't sure if this would work out. Naruto was like a ray of sunshine, and he did not want to do anything to taint that. Although the other would probably argue that he was being ridiculous, but in the end it all depended on one thing.

His trial was in the morning. Where they decided what his life was worth, he hadn't told Naruto because he knew what the others reaction would have been. But as soon as the sun lifted into the sky, he would have to sneak away and while it pained him to do so, he would not be able to be there when Naruto woke up this time.

What happened after that depended on Tsunade and the village elders, but there wasn't anything he wished for more than to be able to wake up next to Naruto again.

* * *

**Read and review for shino cookies...or a hopefully faster posted chapter three? reviews are luv!**


	3. Riot

_**Disclaimer: Nope dont own...**_

**_A/N- Woot! The last chapter! Reviews are love! In this chapter there is discriptive sexual situations! Heads up!

* * *

_**

_**Reason to Believe**_

**Chapter 3- Riot**

"Do you know what you're going to say?" Sasuke remained silent, staring straight ahead. If he said anything now, he would probably lose his lunch. His stomach felt like someone had embedded hundreds of little senbons in it. Far worse than any butterfly.

"It's best if you just keep to the truth," The Chunnin sent a worried glance at the other person in the room. "about most things at least, she'll probably figure out what you're lying about, if you try."

"Iruka." Kakashi placed a hand gently on the tanned mans shoulder. "Perhaps you should leave now, the trial will begin soon and there is no point in you waiting here. I am not sure how long it will go on for."

"Right." Iruka nodded in agreement, hesitating before pulling Sasuke into a tight hug and then to the surprise of most of the people in the room, turning and doing the same to Kakashi. The Jounin, paused, then returned the hug, letting it go on for longer then necessary. "Good luck." Iruka murmured, pulling back with a large blush staining his cheeks. "And I'll be waiting for you, both of you."

* * *

"_Better be here when I wake up."_ The blond shifted where he lay in the bed, blue eyes trained on the cold space next to him. The empty, cold space. His thoughts swimming, he reached a hand out, imaging that he could feel the remaining heat from the previous occupant.

The rumpled sheets remained cool to the touch. Unsure of what to do, Naruto rolled onto his back, eyes trained on the ceiling. The sound of his breathing was deafening in the silence that engulfed the apartment, making him want to hold his breath, then maybe everything would be silent again.

"This is stupid." He announced to the apartment, sitting up in the bed. He was not the type of person to feel sorry for himself- and this time was no different. He was going to find Sasuke and demand answers and if the teme didn't talk, then he'd beat it out of him!

Getting up, he grabbed his clothes, tossing them on and made his way swiftly through his home and out the door.

Naruto paused at the street, unsure which way to head. Where would Sasuke go? The training ground, his old house…there weren't many places that the other ninja could hide, but for some reason he couldn't picture Sasuke going to any of those places.

"Hey Naruto!" The blond turned to see Kiba running up the street, Akamaru in tow. The other teen paused in front of him, catching his breath.

"Morning Kiba, have you seen Sasuke?" Maybe he had gone with Kakashi sensei to train or something. Kiba stopped by the training grounds most mornings so he might have seen them.

"That's what I was going to ask you about- why aren't you at the trial?" Blue eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

"What trial?" He asked, dread slowly creeping into him.

"Uchiha's trial. It just started, I thought you of all people would be there." Naruto didn't listen to the rest; he turned and took off running to Hokage tower. Why hadn't anyone told him? Why hadn't Sasuke told him? The teme was so gonna get it when he found him.

He ran up the stairs, so intent on finding the room, he ran right into a solid figure. The two of them went flying, landing in a pile on the ground.

"What hit me?" The blond grumbled, sitting up and rubbing his head. "Oh! Iruka sensei!" He cried, finally discovering whom he had run into. He pulled the dazed man to his feet, apologizing.

"It's alright Naruto. I was wondering when you'd show up." Naruto went from apologetic to indignant in seconds, waving his arms wildly.

"Show up? How could I show up when no one told me about the trial! The teme is so gonna…" He trailed off at the look on Iruka's face. "What's wrong Iruka sensei?"

"I'm just worried, that's all." The other man scratched awkwardly at his scar. "The village elders seem to have already made up their minds about Sasuke."

"What!" Naruto cried, turning and running up the stairs. "Then I'll change their minds!"

"Naruto, wait!" He could hear the older mans footsteps following him up the stairs as he raced, pausing only to toss random doors open. Where were they? Hokage's office? He clenched his teeth as he continued to run, reaching the top floor.

There! He could hear voices on the other side of the door. Tsunade had some answering to do! He lunged forwards, reaching for the door, only to be pounced on, forced to the ground.

"Get off me!" He yelled, flailing, punching anything he could reach.

"Ow! Naruto, cut it out!" Raidou grabbed his wrist, blocking his punch as Genma sat on his legs. "It's a good thing we stopped by." He heard the older man mutter, reaching for his other arm.

"Let me go! I have to talk to that old hag!"

"Old hag?" The door was flung open, Tsunade glaring down at the three of them, as Iruka stood off to the side, unsure of whom to help. "You'd better have a good excuse for interrupting this, brat." Naruto glared up at her, unable to move, still trapped under the men holding him down.

"They've already made up their minds about Sasuke!" He struggled to point at the village elders, watching him from inside the room. "This isn't a fair trial!"

"Naruto…"

"No! He deserves a fair trial!" He squirmed, freeing an arm and giving Raidou a bloody nose in the process.

"Naruto." Obsidian eyes locked on his from inside the door and while he thought he'd be angrier to see him after waking up alone, they calmed him instead. "I'll be fine." Sasuke managed a smirk, turning back into the room.

"You can wait out here brat, but only if you're quiet." Tsunade instructed, nodding at Genma and Raidou to get off of him. The blond climbed to his feet, still glaring as the Hokage stepped back into the room and the door was firmly shut again.

"Come on Naruto." Iruka gripped him by the shoulder, steering him towards the exit.

"But, Tsunade said I could wait here!" He protested, digging his feet into the ground.

"They're going to be awhile, and you probably haven't eaten yet." Iruka continued to tug on his shoulder, until he gave in, allowing himself to be led away from the tower.

* * *

"Iruka sensei, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked between bites. It wasn't that he was hungry; it was more that if he didn't eat, the teacher was liable to force feed him.

"Sure, ask away." The tanned man replied in a forced cheerfulness that worried him.

"How can you stand waiting?"

"Well, there's nothing much else that I can do. So I just try not to let my mind go there, try not to think about the worst case scenario." The blond nodded, taking another mouthful of noodles. "It helps to talk about other things, as well."

"Like you and Kakashi sensei?" He asked innocently, watching as the other man became flustered. "I already know that you like him." He thought about it a moment, before adding, "And that you're worried about him."

Iruka looked ready to deny it, but he sighed suddenly, shoulders slumping as he stared into his bowl as though it held the answers to their problems. "If Sasuke loses this trial, Kakashi will be the one to lock him up, or worse." He gave Naruto a halfhearted grin that didn't reach his eyes. "It's not like I can offer my support. We're friends and I would like to keep that friendship."

"He likes you too, you know." Naruto said wisely, eyes travelling to where he could see Hokage tower in the distance. Could Sasuke see them from the room? Probably not. "I'm worried about Sasuke. I saw the way some of the villagers were watching him, like he was a…monster." He said the last part softly, finding his food much less appealing than before.

"People can be very judgmental." The hurt in Iruka' s voice reminded him that he wasn't the only one that had grown up an outcast.

"Kakashi sensei doesn't judge." Naruto pointed out, pushing his bowl away from him.

"We should probably head back." Iruka pulled out some money, avoiding the comment.

"He does like you, you just never noticed." Naruto stood as well, following the older man. "He even keeps a picture of you in his book."

"I highly doubt that." The other man muttered, walking at a brisk pace towards the tower, breaking out into a jog as a large crowd became visible, gathering in front of the tower.

"What's going on?" Naruto pushed forwards, past some of the villagers. A hand gripped his arm, tugging him to a stop.

"Naruto." Sakura looked at him with wide eyes, Ino and Lee with her.

"What's going on Sakura?" Iruka asked, trying to see above the masses.

"Sasuke's trial finished early." Tears started rolling down her cheeks, telling him what she didn't say.

"They can't do that to him." He muttered, hands clenching, anger boiling inside of him. "They can't!" The blond turned, furious glint in his eyes, pushing people out of the way. Iruka followed close behind, not trying to stop him as they reached the front of the crowd. The jeering villagers quiet, startled as the furious blond pushed by them, then took off running into the tower, past the guards and up the stairs.

"Iruka?" Kakashi sat in the corner on the landing, hands clasped, lost look on his face. The tanned Chunnin was by his side in a second, pulling him into a hug.

The door to the Hokage office was locked when Naruto tried the handle, looking to his two teachers for advice.

"They are deciding the punishment." Kakashi's voice had cold neutrality to it that sent shivers down his spine.

"Like hell they are." Naruto's anger grew as he kicked the door, taking some of his resentment out on the shattered piece of wood. The village elders glared at his interruption as he stomped into the room, Tsunade standing from behind her desk. Sasuke remained silent behind him, but Naruto didn't look, if he did, then he wouldn't be able to continue.

"Naruto, get out. You're interrupting-"

"I know what I'm interrupting!" He cut Tsunade off, not really caring as she sat back down, expression pensive. "You can't do this! You can't punish him for his decisions!"

"Do not tell us what we can and cannot do." He directed his glare at the elderly woman near the end of the panel. "Unless you wish to be tried as well."

"Sasuke had every right to take off after his brother! And if you were worried about him becoming a threat to the village, the teme came back! He chose the village!" The blond paused, trying to make the blank faces understand. He had no idea what to say. No idea how to make them see.

"When was the last time one of you had to make a tough decision? You spend all your time playing high and mighty, untouched by the world around you, while we're thought of as outcasts and monsters for not agreeing with you!"

"Naruto…" A hand rested on his shoulder, pale fingers lending their support.

"You banish him, then I'm gone too. You lock him up, then you'll have to deal with me." Naruto stared defiantly at them. "And then you'll have all of the Rookie 9 and team Gai to answer to."

"Along with the Chunnins and Jounins of Konoha." Iruka added quietly from the door. "Also, it would be best for diplomatic relations that Uchiha Sasuke not be banished or locked away."

"Diplomatic relations?" The woman from before repeated dubiously.

"Yes. I do believe that the Kazekage of Suna is quite fond of Naruto and Sasuke." Iruka allowed a small smile as a hand slipped into his. Kakashi stood slightly behind the tanned Chunnin, watching the interaction with keen interest.

"See? You'll lose more if Sasuke is gone." The blond turned to the Hokage leaning back in her chair.

"Hey, don't look at me kid, I voted against strict punishment."

* * *

"I can't believe they still kicked us out again!" Naruto growled, pacing the room they had been placed in. "When I become Hokage they're gonna be the first to go!"

"I believe we may have gotten through to them." Iruka glanced out the window at the crowd gathered below, spotting a few of his old students among them.

"They'd better listen! Or I'll go back in there and beat it into them!" Iruka let out a light chuckle, rubbing the bridge of his nose thoughtfully. "They'd better have listened." He repeated, softer this time, the fight leaving his as quickly as it had come.

Naruto slumped down into one of the chairs, staring at the closed door. Guards had been placed on the other side to insure that he didn't barge upstairs and into Hokage's office again. He already knew that if he wanted to, he could slip out the window.

Right now though, he had to stay there. Truthfully, he wasn't sure what else to do. Helplessness was not something he enjoyed.

"At least they allowed Kakashi to stay with them this time." Iruka added, standing and leaning out the window. He sighed and shook his head, offering a sheepish smile. "I was just thinking how easy it would be to sneak up there." Naruto grinned at this, glad that he wasn't the only one thinking this.

The door opened suddenly, Tsunade stepping in. Naruto leapt to his feet, restrained by Iruka's hand on his shoulder.

"Well? What'd they say?" He demanded, trying to peer out into the hallway past her. "Where's Sasuke?!"

"Calm down." The older woman walked into the room, taking a seat, bored expression on her face.

"Calm down? How can I calm down!" His rant was interrupted by a hand clamping down over his mouth; effectively silencing him.

"Please continue Hokage."

"Sasuke cannot go unpunished." She began, holding up a hand as Naruto started struggling again. "He will have to report to a parole officer over the course of a year and will not be allowed on any missions for at least six months." She grinned at their shocked expressions.

"That's it?" Iruka let his hand drop from Naruto's mouth. "After all that?"

"It appears that the elders may have listened to your speech after all." Tsunade stood, making her way out of the room. "I have to warn you though, Sasuke's parole officer is very strict." She pointed over her shoulder. Kakashi walked into the room, closely followed by Sasuke.

"Kakashi?" Iruka beamed at him. Naruto ran past the others, tackling Sasuke into a hug that sent both of them sprawling to the floor.

"Naruto?" Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond.

"You so owe me, teme. I told you that you'd better be there when I woke up." Naruto whispered, a strange happy feeling spreading through him.

* * *

"Naruto." Sasuke moaned as they stumbled through the door, only breaking their lip lock to close the door. The blond pulled the other teen closer, pressing their lips together again. Hands roaming, they moved backwards down the hall towards the bedroom, just barely making it to the bed. A trail of clothes littered their path, door left open.

Naruto straddled Sasuke, their boxers the only thing separating them from skin on skin contact. "Sasuke." The blond murmured, sucking on hardening nipples, swirling his tongue around and eliciting a gasp of pleasure from the raven-haired teen beneath him.

They ground their hips together, lips meeting for a messy kiss, Sasuke working his hands between them; to push their boxers off and then it was all skin. They moaned, arching against each other.

Naruto made his way down the pale body under him, pressing kisses down the smooth chest. Sasuke gasped as Naruto took him all the way in, tongue stroking along his length. Pale hands clenched in blond hair as Sasuke arched into the warmth, silent gasp escaping his lips.

Naruto bobbed his head, licking and sucking, pushing a finger into Sasuke, slowly searching for his prostate. He slipped another finger in, finding the nub and pressing down on it lightly, while scissoring his fingers.

"Ah! Naruto! Want you!" The blond slipped a third finger in, drawing his head back and letting go of Sasuke's cock, grinning up at him, lips glossy. The raven-haired teen arched into the fingers, trying to get more of the feeling. Naruto removed his fingers, pushing Sasuke's feet till they were planted firmly on the bed.

"Sasuke…need you." The blond reached over, fumbling with the nightstand. "Can I?" He held up a tube, suddenly feeling uncertain. Obsidian eyes locked with his, before he nodded, pulling Naruto in for a messy kiss.

He coated his fingers with the substance, pushing them back in, stretching him carefully.

"Naruto." He panted, hands clenching and unclenching in the sheets. He kissed his way back up the smooth chest, while coating his own cock, positioning himself at the tight entrance.

"Ready?" He panted. His answer was another deep kiss as he slowly pushed inside. The blond moaned, trying to still himself as Sasuke went rigid underneath him. "You okay?" He gasped, the feeling unlike anything he had ever felt before.

"Just move." Sasuke snapped, bucking his hips. Naruto grinned, baring his fanged teeth as he started to move his hips, changing angles until the feel of blunt finger nails dug into his back, a gasp escaping from his lips. "Ah! There!"

He thrust harder, pulling Sasuke's legs higher for better access. He reached out, gripping Sasuke's cock, stroking the length in time to the thrusts. The sight of the raven-haired teen underneath him, flushed, eyes half lidded, was enough to send him over the edge, thrusting in a few more times before coming with a grunt, stroking Sasuke until he joined him.

Naruto pulled out slowly, pulling himself up onto the bed next to Sasuke, wrapping his arms around the pale chest and pulling the thin body against him.

"Hmm, Sasuke…" He muttered placing a kiss on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

Naruto slung his arm around Sasuke's shoulders, bright grin apparent for all to see. Ino waved from her flower shop as they strolled by, before turning back to her customers.

"So, four more months huh?" Naruto smirked, steering his lover in the direction of the nearest ramen stand. "Then you can be back on the team!"

Sasuke sent him an amused glance, raising an eyebrow. "You've been keeping track of the days?"

"Yup!" The blond nodded, slipping his arm from around Sasuke's shoulder to grab his hand. "It's fun going on missions with Sakura, but it's not the same." Sasuke didn't reply to this, taking a seat and ordering two bowls of ramen.

"Have you seen Iruka sensei around lately?" Naruto asked, digging into his food.

"I believe Kakashi sensei isn't letting him out of his apartment except for his classes." The blond smirked at this, finishing chewing before straightening up, fidgeting nervously with his chopsticks.

"So, how's the apartment searching going?"

"I'm still looking." Sasuke sent him a curious glance. "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking that since you spend all your time there anyways, that maybe you could just move in with me…" He trailed off, blushing.

"We'll talk later." Sasuke hid his smile by digging into his food, trying his best to ignore the large grin that had spread across his lovers face.

**END**

* * *

Reviews are love! 


End file.
